Leviathan Cross
Leviathan Cross is the eighth appointed Gym Leader of the Otaku region. Known for his skills in using and taming dragon type pokémon; he is considered a prodigy by some, whilst others would even compare his prowess to the likes of Clair, Lance, Drayden and Drake of Johto, Hoen and Unova respectively. Appearance ... Personality As a trainer, Leviathan always looked up to notable dragon users such as Clair, Lance, Drayden and Drake, and has always idolised their skills with using them in battle. Needless to say, when Leviathan had heard that the Otaku region were now sporting League Gyms, he trained his hardest to put dragon type pokémon on the map with the hopes of giving them a powerful and acclaimed reputation. His hard training soon paid off and he now sits as the eighth Gym Leader of the Otaku region. When Cross leaves his strong facade at the Gym, he is generally a kind and compassionate young man who is always striving to help others, especially so when considering that he is situated at the mountainous Yamagakure village, with elders making up most of the population and the general help required involves physical labour that can be regarded as too strenuous for the village elders. History In his early teen years, Leviathan started his Pokémon journey in the Hoen region where he sought to acquire all the gym badges and win the regional Pokémon League; which was a dream shared by many. His love for dragon Pokémon only came about after he had faced Drake, a member of Hoen's Elite 4 and a dragon user who used Salamence. The battle was over swiftly with Drake performing a clean sweep with Salamence alone which greatly disheartened Leviathan, as at the time his team was unstoppable; picking up badge after badge, winning league round after league round; he could not understand how one Pokémon could be so powerful. Before Leviathan had left the arena in defeat however, Drake imparted some words of wisdom to him which inspired both Leviathan's growing interest in Dragon pokémon and the continuation of his journey across other regions. Pokémon Salamence was Leviathan's first ever pokémon and has always been by his side since it was just a small Bagon. Salamence is notably one of Leviathan's stronger Pokémon and is known to be called his "iron fist" since it has been seen to completely sweep through other trainer's teams with relative ease. Salamence appears to be a headstrong Pokémon which takes great pride in its strength, battle prowess and its' willingness to train harder and become even stronger. Needless to say, Salamence is also a naturally resilient Pokémon that hates to lose. Garchomp, or "Leviathan's Jet", is Leviathan's fastest Pokémon which took the longest time to finally accept him as a trainer. It is easily provoked and would occasionally challenge Salamence to sparring matches to prove its' dominance on the battlefield. Leviathan encountered Garchomp in its' final evolution form in the Sinnoh region, near a cave on the sandy plains and made quick work of it with Salamence; which explains Garchomp's never-ending rivalry with it. Flygon was the second Pokémon to first accompany Leviathan during his travels in the Hoen region. Being rather mischievous in nature, Flygon never ceases to pull pranks when it can and cause general trouble in accordance to its' humour. Haxorus is known to be one of Leviathan's "juggernauts" of the team. It is generally a lax Pokémon that takes great pride in its' physical attributes whilst also taking advantage of its' intimidating physical structure in battle. Dragonite is Leviathan's more playful Pokémon next to the mischevous Flygon, who prefers messing around than actual battling. However, once it starts getting into the battle mood, Dragonite is a force to be reckoned with; some say it is even on par with Salamence in terms of battle prowess. Dragonite was a Dratini egg when it and Leviathan first met; it was a prize for a tournament that was held in Blackthorn, Johto in which Leviathan had won before travelling to Sinnoh. Kingra was one of Leviathan's first encounters in Johto along with Dratini (now a Dragonite). It is a rather majestic Pokémon that treats its' water attacks as if it were creating art in the process; which still does not take away from its' battle prowess. In addition, it is not a very sociable Pokémon which generally keeps to itself even when it is in the presence of the team. Gym Badge The Caspian Badge is an Otaku region League Badge that was designed by Leviathan Cross when he first founded the Precipice Gym in the village of Yamagakure (Lit. Village Hidden Among the Mountains). It was designed with the emphasis on "Dragons taking flight" which would explain the wings, and his ambition of putting Dragon type Pokémon on the map inspired the yellow beacon in the middle. In addition, the grey steel which forms the back-bone of the badge, is supposed to represent resilience which Cross found most fitting since he is the eighth and last Gym Leader that trainers have to face before facing the Elite 4.